Hayella and Rosaline
by Gabby aka Rose
Summary: This is my new account. This is almost the exact same story as Alucard and Hayella, but it is different there is no love interest between Alucard and Hayella. To anyone who didnt read the old then it is about a vampire who hunts down her family killer making a life long friend. Will she get revengance or will she lose the one thing keeping her alive?
1. Chapter 1

London, England 2012

I was on a mission to kill a rogue vampire. The vampire was named Jack, and he was known for causing chaos in the city of London. Jack would go to the families' houses and only bite the females. He would then kill the males and paint the walls with their blood. He was last seen at the house of the Jacksons. There was a girl of the age of seven. I made my way there to try and save the family.

When I got to the Jacksons house I saw the door opened with the hinges off. In the living room I saw a trail of blood. The red liquid formed writing. The writing said " _I knew you would come Hayella, my poor girl for you are late I am already gone"._ I ran into the little girl's room. The room had pink walls with blue flowers. The bed had no sign that someone slept in it. All the toys were put up in the toy box. The room was bare and no sign of anyone in the room. Or so I thought, the girl was hiding in the closet.

The girl had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She came up to my hip. I saw that the girl was shuddering about the events that she just witness; the murder of her mother and father. The screaming of the pain and the evil laugh of the rouge vampire named Jack. The girl then looked up at me and said "Miss is my family okay?" The girl had tears filling her eyes and some fell upon her cheeks. I knew that the girl knew that her family will not be okay. My eyes turned from crimson red to hazel. I then kneel down next to the girl and began to hold her. "Everything will be okay I will take you to my master okay? Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"My name is Rosaline Jackson. Will I be safe?"

"Yes my dear you will" I said and then gave a smile and Rosaline's tears dried up. I then picked up Rosaline, but before I went out of Rosaline's room I found a pink scarf and a teddy bear of Rosaline's. I pick them up and handed them to Rosaline, and she held tight to her bear and then I put the scarf around Rosaline's eyes so she didn't have to see all the blood.

As we made our way out of the house Rosaline fell asleep in my arms. At that moment I was making my way to my master. My master was named The Snake as a code name. No one knows his real name or how old he is even. Snake had short black hair and he had hazel eyes. I knew that Snake was at the headquarters of Black Cat.

Black Cat is an association that kills vampires. Black Cat was made in the 1700s and was run by the Valentines, but everyone in the Valentine's family had died. That is when Snake came and took over. He has been leader all these years. Snake has no kids of his own, no wife, and his family had all died from a fire in their house. Snake found myself after my family was killed by a rogue vampire named Jan Valentine. Jan Valentine has been labeled the most dangerous vampire. He has killed hundreds of people and families. He killed my family and left me to fend for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I brought Rosaline to Snake, and Snake took Rosaline and said "meet our newest member". Rosaline looked at me then to Snake. I then looked at Rosaline and said "This is Snake he is my master he will take good care of you. You will be safe now, we will protect you". Rosaline looked up to me and smiled. Snake, Rosaline and I made our way into Black Cat Headquarters. I then started to get my weapons to fight Jack Valentine. I got her two holy sliver daggers from the table right next to the door. One of my daggers had a dark blue hilt with a stainless blade the other dagger had a deep red hilt and a stainless blade. Snake took Rosaline into the building leaving me alone in the hallway. I then started to make my way to Jack Valentine.

I walked into the woods next to the Jackson's house. At that moment I knew that I was not alone. I put my hand on my right hand on one of the daggers. Something was hiding in the shadows between two trees. Thinking it was Jack I threw a throwing dagger in the direction that I thought he was in. The throwing knife did not hit my target for he has moved out of the way. I found out what I was dealing with a very fast and smart vampire. Then a man came out of the shadows. He wore a red fedora and a matching coat; he wore a smirk and a pair of glasses that hid his eyes. He was tall and had extremely tall and had the intimating demeanor to match.

"How dare you throw a knife at me like that?! My dear Hayella you should know better" said the man said.

"Who the fuck are you!" I said as I threw another knife at him and the dagger hit his right shoulder.

"Haha this is sad Snake sent you to kill me without telling you what he looks like. Well my dear my name is Alucard from Hellsing." Alucard smiled and threw a dagger but missing me. Then another man pops out of the tree line and yelled "Oh there you two are my lovely Hayella and the nasty Alucard!"

"There is your Jack Valentine" Alucard said to me.

"How dear you use my name when you dishonor the vampires' name Jack Valentine!" Then Alucard put his Jackal against Jack's back. The Jackal was in between Jack's shoulder blades so Jack could not move. Alucard let out a chuckle and then pulled the trigger then turning to back to me. "You are next". I then took out my daggers and was ready to fight this "Alucard". Alucard put up his Jackal to fight me hand to hand. I saw this and then put up my daggers also. Then I sent a flaming fist toward Alucard, and Alucard dodged my attack and tried to kick me in my stomach. However I dodged his kick and then kicked him in his side. Alucard did not expect this and did not move out of the line of attack in time. Alucard was brunt on his left side where I had kicked him. Alucard then grabbed me by my neck and threw me against an oak tree, and as I hit the tree the tree fell upon the ground.

I then got up out of the remains of the tree and said "If you think that I am a rouge vampire you are wrong for I am not!"

"I know you. I was seeing where your strength is. For now I have to go see you later." Alucard turned his back towards me and began to walk away from the fight. Alucard disappeared in the shadows where he was in the beginning of all of this.

"Well he is a nice fellow. I have to go now to report this to Snake." I then made my way out of the woods to meet up with Snake. Along the trail there were beautiful flowers. The moon was full and bright with no clouds in the sky. I then continued until I had reached the headquarters of Black Cat. Snake however was waiting for her return and any news of her mission. "Did you kill him? Was the mission a success?" Snake said when I walked into the hallway. "The mission was a success Jack Valentine is dead and took care of. I did not kill him I am sorry." I looked down at the ground knowing Snake was going to be mad, very mad at her. "Who killed him Hayella?" Snake then grabbed me by my neck which was already hurting from Alucard grabbing her. "It was Alucard from Hellsing" I tried to said while trying to catch air. Snake then slammed me into a brick wall. Snake let go of his hold of me and walked into his office. I then fell upon the ground coughing up blood still looking at the ground. Snake closed his door to his office and turned on his light.

No one has ever been in his office not even to talk with Snake. I made my way to my bedroom. My room had dark red colored walls and hard wooden floors, and was decorated as one would be in the Victorian era. I then fell on the bed and was lying there thinking of the day. How I have failed to complete the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Rosaline in my arms. I tried not to wake up her up so I gently moved Rosaline off. I was about to open the door when Snake came in. Snake looked happy and said "Rosaline will turn to be a great vampire". I then walked out of the room with Snake down to the cellar. There was a new mission on the board and assassinations. I did not take many assassinations but this one was different from the rest. This one caught my eyes.

 ** _Name: Jan Valentine_**

 ** _Wanted dead_**

 ** _Last Seen in Moscow, Russia_**

I was excited to see this and then ripped the paper off the board and put it in my pocket. I was all set to go to Russia and kill my long lived enemy. Snake was pleased and he brought three tickets to go to Moscow, Russia. I went to get my weapons and to get Rosaline ready. I then changed into black jeans with a three days grace t-shirt. I wore my famous combat boots and then straightened my hair. Snake drove down to the airport. Snake's car was a black town car. Rosaline was sitting with me in the back of the car. The drive to the airport only took them thirty minutes. Snake, Rosaline and I got on to the plane and got seated. No one was on the plane so they thought. Rosaline was sitting next to the window beside me. For Rosaline this was her first time being on a plane. Snake sat next to me which was next to the alley. I then noticed that Snake's eyes were changing colors. "Snake what is wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing it is the air" Snake then turned his head away from me. I knew do not ask any more questions. So I just sat there how many ways I could kill Jan Valentine. Then I also thought about how much Jan Valentine and Snake looked alike. I looked over at Rosaline who had fell asleep while leaning on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard voices sitting behind us so I turned to see how it was. Who I saw was Alucard and a woman with long white hair with a cigar in her mouth. She was sitting by the window. However Alucard was in the alley walking up to our row. I turned back around that is when I heard Snake say "Haha Alucard you finally found out who I am really you are smart but you are too late." Snake then grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the plane. Snake then grabbed Rosaline and bit down on her neck. I watched as her blood began to come out of his neck and was running down her neck. As he bit down Rosaline screamed as the pain became intense. Her eyes looking at me like I betrayed her, and I was the one who told her she was going to be safe. She trusted me because I trusted Snake, no Jan Valentine. I began to tear because she will now be a vampire because of me.

Rosaline stopped screaming as she faints. I know the feelings that she is feeling as she will be reliving her parents' death in her mind. Jan Valentine said "Hayella you are the one who brought her to me how do you feel? I hope this crushed you. Do remember how it feels to see your family be ripped apart by me. You trusted me and look it had a chain reaction. Poor Rosaline trusted you now look. You know how it feels to have your skin to be bit down on. Feeling my venom flowing into your veins, and as your memories flash in your mind. Memories you did not know that you had. Do you remember? Huh I bet you hate me but I am the one who made who you are now. I taught you everything you now know, and you hated me but you trusted me without knowing me. Oh and Alucard please let me be killed by Hayella."

I picked myself up from the seats and drew my daggers knowing this fight will be long. "Wait a second let's see Rosaline s a vampire." As Jan said that Rosaline opened her eyes. Her eyes no longer innocent but filled with hatred. "Rosaline no Raven Hayella is the one who killed your parents and now she will kill you, you must kill her with no mercy." Raven turned her eyes to me. She is so different she looks like she is seventeen with long black with red hair and pale skin.

"Kill her kill her she does not deserve to live kill the vampire that murdered your family. She will not stop she does not love you take your blade and pierce her heart it is the only way to kill her. Watch out for her flames". I saw Raven looked down at her hands and then I saw a pair of sai set daggers, and they both had red hilts. I had tears in her eyes as she ran towards me ready to kill me. She tried to kick me but I blocked her attack with my forearm. She then tried to stab me but her. I looked up and then said "Do you really want to know who killed your family it was Jan Valentine's brother Jack Valentine. He killed your father and painted the walls of your home with your father's blood. He was not done yet he killed your mother after he had his way with her biting her and draining her of her blood. He went looking for you to kill but did not get the chance. I found you and took you in because it was the same thing that happened to me. But I did not mean for this to happen to you for that I am sorry I am deeply sorry." I then dropped my daggers on the ground and fell to her knees. Raven then looked at Jan Valentine and next thing I know I see her pick up her sai set and that is when fire started to form around her. The fire was blue and it was raging but she had control over it. She then sent a wave of fire towards Jan, but he moved out of the way of the raging fire. He took out his Kanata and tried to kill her by putting his sword through her heart. Raven was lucky she was just fast enough to move out of the. He then pushed her into the plane's wall and he took her by the throat and held her up in that air. With his other hand he put his finger nails over Rosaline's heart. His hand went towards her heart slowly with a great grin on his face. Finally he grabs her heart and rips it out. I see Rosaline take one last look me. I was yelling with my entire body surrounded by fire raging fire dark blue flames.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched her body fall to the ground. Hate filled my mind to the point I will do anything to kill him. I saw Alucard in the back and he tossed me my daggers. I caught them and threw them at Jan Valentine. Each one caught him on his shoulder pinning him to the wall. His blood was running down his sides and his back. The wall was now painted red with his blood. He tried to bare his fangs and I took my fire and started to cut into his body. I avoided his major arteries that could kill him fast. I wanted him to die slowly and painfully. That is what I did I began to cut and watch as his blood flow like the lakes. I finally took his own sword and drove it in to his heart. As he gasp for his last breath he said "You bitch you will die soon!" He coughs up blood and he dies on the ground blood was everywhere. I come down from my rage and come back to the real world. I turn to Integra and Alucard who have opened arms towards me. "How would you like to work alongside at Hellsing?"

"I would love to after we bury Rosaline Jackson." Integra nodded and be land in Moscow, Russia. I pick up her body and carry her out of the plane tears run down my cheeks. Alucard asked if I wanted him to carry her. "Sorry I can do it will be fitting to bury her in Transylvanian, Romania."

"Why Romania why not London?" Alucard was confused.

"Rosaline told me she always wanted to move to Transylvanian she talked in her sleep. She had a dream that she visited Romanian and she stayed there."

We went to Transylvania to do the funeral for Rosaline Jackson. It has been a week since the funeral and I had not stopped crying for a couple of days, but my grief would not last long because the sister of Jan and Jack Valentine has been causing a mess of London. She has long blonde hair with red eyes she was the oldest and the strongest. I did not know that Alucard killed her love, John. Alucard told me that the woman was named Annabelle Valentine. She tends to use a stain less steel sword that is a two handed sword. She normally wears a long black dress but when she is fighting she wears a purple tank top with black jeans. As far as I know she has been living for more than a few hundred years. She hated her brothers because her father and mother loved them more than her.

If we did not kill them she would have and became the most powerful Valentine. She is now the last Valentine that we know of. Her style is to kill the second born child that is a boy. Then she would turn the daughters into a vampire and she would personally train them. She made all the men in small towns fall in love with her and she would use them then she would kill them. She was given the name of Black Window for that very thing.

Alucard was sent to go and kill her minions of with was female vampires and my mission was to kill Annabelle. I knew she would be at the headquarters of Black Cat. That is where I would go it was a fitting place for her death. Since Black Cat was owned by the Valentines. I walked in the doors of the building to see her waiting on me. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had her sword in her hands and she took a swing at me as I walked into the room. However she missed because I knew that there was going to be a trap when I walked into the headquarters.

I took out my daggers and we began to fight this out. I was fighting against a woman who uses heavy weapons so I had the speed advantage. So I took that advantage and used it to my best. We continued to fight for hours and I could tell that she was getting tried. So I found her weak point and I went for it. I stabbed her right side making her fall to the ground where she was bleeding out. I took my other dagger and I stabbed her in her left thigh making more painful to stand. She collapsed on the ground that is when I took her head. Annabelle began to lose too much blood and she began to slip into the darkness which was death.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard and I continued to kill the monsters that plagued the lands. He did it for the simple fact that he enjoys it while I on the other hand did it for Rosaline. I took it upon myself to kill every single monster out there until my last breathe. Some days I just wished I would die. I grew tired of all the fighting and killing. Every night when it was bed time I would fall asleep looking the pictures that Rosaline and I took together. Alucard would bring me blood to make sure I did not die from thirst but that is what I did until the last night I went to bed. Alucard and Interga found my finally dead body in the coffin. I was holding the picture of Rosaline and me looking at the sky while lying down. As I wondered through Hell I found Rosaline waiting for me by the gates of hell. She ran up to me and hugged me. "I missed you Hayella. I been watching you fight in my name and it made me happy to see you save people from becoming like me. You have always been like a mother to me and now here we are finally back together again."


End file.
